Kissing You Goodbye
by xXSubwayZoMbIeSxX
Summary: Ellis is afflicted with a strain of the Green Flu, and Nick...doesn't exactly act as expected. It's kinda skippy, but it begins at The Port and ends at Swamp Fever. Basically, I'm going on Bill's belief that the infection could have an effect on them.


**Kissing you Goodbye**

**Ellis is afflicted with a strain of the Green Flu, and Nick..doesn't exactly act as expected. Begins at the Port[The Passing] and ends at Swamp Fever. (I'm going on Bill's belief that the possibility that the infection could still affect them.)**

**Pairing: NickXEllis.  
**

**Rating: M, just to be safe.**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!  
**

* * *

It had been such a long time since Nick had such an intense feeling like this. Right now, it was eating at his brain, driving his aching muscles to deliver the last tanks of gas to the generator.  
It was a mixture of anxiety, inpatients, and just a dash of fear. Ellis' physical health was dwindling somewhat from their last run-in with the tank. Even from where he stood, he could see the dried blood that decorated the younger man's shirt.

"Hey, up here!" Nick looked up in time to see that girl Ellis was so taken with toss down an unlit pipe bomb. He shot a quick thanks and pulled the lighter from out of his front pocket. He had been meaning to save the last of the fuel for a victory smoke once out of the state, but he figured now was a good a time as any since there might not _be _a future for any of them.

"Fire in the hole!" He chucked the pipe bomb and even smiled a bit as the mass majority of the horde was taken down in the powerful blow.  
It would be the one that had failed to 'die' in the explosion that would ultimately prove to be their downfall. Ellis, who had just turned to pour in the very last gas tank, yelled for everybody to start heading for the bridge, As he did, the infected woman started beating him from behind. Instinctively, he pushed her away, but he suddenly yelped in pain as her black, bloody teeth sunk into his forearm. He delivered a gunshot to her temple and covered his bleeding arm.  
'Oh man, oh man, oh man...' He had seen enough zombie thriller/horror movies to know that he might have something to worry about now.

"C'mon now, Ellis!" Rochelle urged, blowing out the brain of a jockey as it lunged at Nick. As he ran, he took a quick look at his arm; a low, fearful groan quivered in his throat. Already, there was discoloration and bruises beginning to fester on his somewhat tanned skin. At the sound of another call, Ellis quick picked up a fully-loaded assault rifle and jumped into the driver's seat of the Jimmy Gibbs.  
There was no happiness in his eyes, however, even as he took off speeding down the bridge.  
- - - -

He felt so dizzy by the time the race-car had blown its final mile. Every now and then, he'd glance down at his arm and forced himself to keep from crying out loud. The area surrounding the _open_ bite marks was beginning to turn purple.

He was getting closer to that fate, that fate which had taken the life of his very best friend; though day after day he tried to convince himself that this dream would be over and he'd be hanging with Keith like they always used to.

"Sorry y'all," he apologized once his somewhat frustrated comrades began filing out of his beloved vehicle. "guess it wasn't such a hot idea after all."  
"Hey don't sweat it, sweetie," Rochelle placed a hand onto his slouching shoulder. "We'll still make it to New Orleans."

"Not unless Ellis can build a monster truck to drive over these cars." The ever-pessimistic con griped. Rochelle shot him a dark look behind his back but let it up once she noticed Ellis wrap his injured arm around his torso.

By now they were running, shooting, walking, fighting. Asking the question without startling the gang would be difficult, so she decided to wait until they were alone in a hotel room collecting conveniently-placed ammo.  
"Everything okay?" Ellis looked to her wearily, doubt bright in his dull eyes.  
Then, he gave another smile. "Yea, just great." She knew deep down he was lying, but the horde pounding the shit out of the door didn't allow her to press on.

Again, it would have to wait.  
- - -

The next day, Ellis woke up to the undeniable feel of nausea. He practically crawled to the corner furthest from the sleeping team and proceeded to vomit his brains out right there. A pitiful moan bubbled out of his throat- which stung without mercy from the lack of water and excessive bile- and sat a good ways away from the vomit but not too terribly close to them.  
Rochelle, who had just gotten up to retrieve some lukewarm water for herself, stopped short upon seeing Ellis' pale, clammy, face. "Ellis, are you okay?" As she knelled down to further interrogate him, she inspected his arm. Before he knew it, she was practically screaming into her hands, on the verge of tears in a matter of seconds. Ellis reached out to her helplessly with the infected arm, a quiet cry for help that could never be obtained outside the force of a bullet.

"Does it feel as bad as it looks?" Nick was suddenly in their presence, taking a look at the discolored limb. " 'Cause it looks like shit."  
"I would imagine it does." Ellis mused, shutting his eyes from the light that assisted in his migraine's rage. "All I wanna know is what's gonna happen now."

"Simple. You're gonna die." Was the con's comforting reply. "Face it: the infection's gonna kill you first then one of us'll have to."  
"Oh nicely put, asshole." Rochelle nearly yelled, no longer afraid to take Ellis' side.

"'Ey, don't fret none, Ro," the young Southerner dismissed; there was a bittersweet smile playing on his pale face. "I'll be fine. I promise ya."  
"Ellis.."  
"C'mon now. We gotta get goin'." Ellis forced himself to his feet but ultimately collapsed again. By the time Nick sneered to Rochelle that his prediction was right, he had blacked out.  
- - -

It was near midnight when he regained consciousness. The latest setting was icy, and it felt like heaven against his burning skin. The constant rocking threw him off as to where they were currently, but it didn't matter as long as he didn't have to leave.

"Hey, you awake?" Nick's nearby voice rushed into his ear and gave him a chill.  
"Yea." He breathed in reply. The bite had begun to eat away at a chunk of his forearm, and even worse, it began emitting a foul odor.  
It was the smell of decaying flesh, he knew.

When Nick's presence failed to leave his side, Ellis looked up in time to see him removing the once-white jacket of his suit. "You're shaking like a dog." Ellis didn't know that. He couldn't really feel any movements in his body anymore.  
"Oh." Unbeknown to him, he ceased his rather violent shuddering once the jacket was around his shoulders; Nick then put his arm around his shoulders.

"You really think Ima die, huh?" Ellis questioned after a few moments of silence.  
"Yea...yea, I do."  
"Well, I hope you're wrong. There are too many thing's that I gotta do..." He looked deep into Nick's eyes, hoping he'd understand the hint given.

"What?" Instead of answering, Ellis leaned in closer, his breathing becoming ragged and hopes fleeting; he wasn't at all surprised to watch Nick lean away. "Please.." He dared to put his arms around the somewhat older man's torso.

"What about the girl, Ellis?" Anything to get him away now, before he lost control of urges he had for Ellis from the start.  
"What about her? I ain't never gonna see her again...besides, I want_ you_ more." He sounded so weak, so pleading..so... _God. _Nick knew he had to seize this moment before it- and Ellis- slipped away forever.

Without thinking, Nick grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer to whisper into his ear, "You tell anybody and I'll kill you _before_ the infection does." Ellis nodded with impatience, tilting Nick's head so now their foreheads were against one another. A soft sound escaped the Southerner's throat as Nick pressed his lips to his; he entangled a hand into the con's hair in reply. _  
_  
"Damn it Overalls," he growled once the kiss had broken and Ellis had been situated into his lap. "if you try to leave me now, I'm gonna make you one sorry motherfucker, you got that?" For the slightest moment, he cringed, uncertain as to whether or not Nick meant it.

By the look in his eyes, he could tell he didn't._ "_I'm not gonna kiss you goodbye."

"Then why doncha shut up and kiss me _now_?" The glint returned to his eyes as Nick smiled down onto him; Ellis claimed his smiling lips again and placed a hand onto the side of his neck.

Nick broke the kiss after several minutes, reluctantly, and brought Ellis' head to his chest; he sighed deeply.

"I could really go for a nap right now." He murmured in the midst of a yawn.  
"Go on; I'll wake you up when we get there." 'Liar.'

Nick knew he wouldn't bother trying to wake him.  
He knew Ellis would leave them before morning came, be it by his hand or otherwise.

* * *

..Sorry the ending's a bit..messy. I guess I started rushing without really realizing it. Review! :D  
~Coach didn't make an appearance...he just sat back in his dressing room and munched on some Hershey's bars.~


End file.
